


Think of Me Always

by embarrassingresultofmyfreetime



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley and Aziraphale are supposed to be doing their jobs, Crowley is falling hard but Aziraphale thinks they've been officially together since the apocolypse, Happy Ending, It's Really Sweet, but of course they're not, first 'i love you's, they FINALLY hug, they dance to good old fashioned lover boy bc I HAD to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrassingresultofmyfreetime/pseuds/embarrassingresultofmyfreetime
Summary: Crowley pulls Aziraphale onto the dancefloor at a fancy event for reasons.Aziraphale may or may not have decided to miracle 'good old fashioned lover boy' to play for them to dance to.Bonus: Aziraphale thinks he and Crowley have been together since the apocolypse but Crowley doesn't know and is still hardcore pining.





	Think of Me Always

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors.

"Angel!" Crowley's hissed over Aziraphale's shoulder.  
The angel was finishing a certain delicious pastry when his friend sharply began pulling him out of his chair.  
They were attending a highclass charity event, during which Aziraphale had been assigned with the usual work of convincing the wealthy to put their money to 'good' use by donating to a selfless cause. Meanwhile, upon hearing that Aziraphale had been sent to attend a beautiful highclass event alone, Crowley had decided it best to tag along and carry out his usual 'evil' deeds by tempting people to skim off the top of others' generocity. To cancel the angel out of course.  
In all honesty, they had really done very little of either thus far. Aziraphale had become distracted the moment the first high-end course was served and Crowley didn't see why he should bother to act on Hell's behalf when he already knew that the charity's main benefactor was planning on taking a rather heafty cut of the event's end total for himself. What's more, Crowley knew that the embezzled money would be invested into smuggling cheap weapons and drugs across country boarders instead of actually helping those in need. There was nothing he could think of that could be worse than what the humans had already come up with themselves- so he planned on, instead, continuously drinking throughout the remainder of the evening.  
But now that plan had changed drastically.  
He had spotted a quite heavily armed member of a certain gang he was... suffice it to say on-the-outs with.  
He was certain that if he was spotted there would be quite a lot of paperwork involved; and probably quite a lot of collateral damage as well. Hell might almost commend him for bringing down such a valuable charity event- but he prefered not to risk a shoot out.  
Crowley pulled the angel's hand and turned his back to the armed thug. He walked with determination throught the laberynth of tables but was careful not to move too quickly and catch suspicion.  
"Crowley! What is it?" Aziraphale questioned with mild annoyance at having been interrupted,  
"I wasn't finished with my meal!"  
Crowley swiped a hat left unattended on a passing table and grabbed it. He kept the brim low and lead the angel onto the dancefloor, hoping to get lost in the sea of moving figures.  
He pulled Aziraphale into a slow dance and ducked his face into the shoulder of his friend's outdated white tailcoat. He had half a mind to compliment the soft fabric but thought better of it.  
"There are certain people here and if they recognize me- well, it won't be pretty."  
Crowley explained, too busy keeping his eyes focused on the current threat to notice Aziraphale's blush as they gently swayed to the elegant instramental music. The demon's eyes stayed transfixed through his dark glasses but all the while, Aziraphale was wondering when he would notice the way they were pressed so comfortably against each other.  
"They- they mean to kill you? Or at least- endeavor to do so?" The angel asked, half-distracted as he cautiously pressed his cheek against Crowley's surprisingly soft jaw.  
"Most likely." Crowley said flatly.  
"Well, I'd rather not have a shootout. They haven't even served desert yet and an inconvenient discorperation would be bad for the both of us. I suppose we'll just have to keep dancing." He teased blissfully.  
Crowley immediately tensed. His mind had only then caught up to the very real actuality of what they were doing.  
He hesitated and very nearly tripped over his own two feet. Maybe it was his snake instincts that made his blood freeze at the thought of slowdancing with Aziraphale; but then again, snakes didn't have feet so maybe his own lack of coordination caused his body to fail him.  
Somehow, it didn't matter- because Aziraphale caught him and the sheer heat radiating off the angel was almost too much for his cold blood to handle.  
"I- I suppose so." Crowley stuttered, not looking up to see Aziraphale's amused but content smile.  
The song soon changed and Aziraphale beamed in response.  
"This is the song I requested!" He grinned with uncontainable happiness.  
The demon raised his head for a better listen, his eyes catching Aziraphale's smug smile.  
"This is Queen. You only listen to classical music." Crowley replied with confusion.  
"I picked it for you! I hear it in your car on occasion so I thought you might enjoy it!"  
Crowley's glasses nearly slid off his face in shock.  
"I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things  
We can do the tango just for two..."  
Crowley quietly sung the lyrics under his breath, frantically trying to calm himself. They would have been impossible to be heard by anyone not standing close enough to feel the breath escape his lips- such as Aziraphale for example.  
"I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings  
Be your Valentino just for you."  
To his surprise, Aziraphale seemed to know some of the words,  
"Ooh love ooh loverboy  
What're you doin' tonight, hey boy"  
Crowley's mind could not process anything fact enough to do anything other than continue with the next couple lines,  
"Set my alarm, turn on my charm  
That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy"  
Aziraphale sang the next line in barely more than a whisper,  
"Ooh let me feel your heartbeat (grow faster, faster)"  
Crowley was starting to wonder if it was all a dream. If it wasn't, he was comsidering the very real possibility that he might yet pass out.  
"Ooh ooh can you feel my love heat," The track continued to play,  
"ooh, Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love  
And tell me how do you feel right after-all"  
"I'd like for you and I to go romancing," Crowley found himself saying in time with the track. He let his eyes finally meet Aziraphale's brilliant blue gaze once more. The angel was staring back with the softest look, as if he already knew what Crowley would do and say,  
"Say the word, your wish is my command."  
The song continued, but the pair of them only fell hopelessly into each other's gaze. Crowley's mouth had fell open, half in shock and half in wait for any turn of phrase to reach his tongue. It had been the entirity of the next verse before he could find a single word to say.  
The song played,  
"Ooh love ooh loverboy  
What're you doin' tonight, hey boy  
Write my letter  
Feel much better  
And use my fancy patter on the telephone."  
Still, Crowley was dumbfounded. Aziraphale just stood there, smiling softly but ever so amusingly- as if he was enjoying this a little too much.  
Crowley wondered if his angel had planned this. He wondered if the angel had actually miracled this particular song and planned this whole thing. His brain couldn't make any sense of it as he found himself singing with barely any sound,  
"When I'm not with you  
I think of you always."  
The track played, "(I miss those long hot summer nights)"  
Crowley sang the soft, "I miss you"  
To his shock and awe, Aziraphale cut him off by singing,  
"When I'm not with you  
Think of me always"  
The time between that line and the next was longer than every one of the 6000 years since he had first met Aziraphale- but it was over in the blink of an eye.  
"I love you..." they said at the same time,  
"Love you-"  
There was so much of the song left but not nearly enough. Crowley was pretty sure he could have lived in that moment forever. His angel looked at him knowingly with a smile so gentle and so genuine that it made the edges of his eyes crinkle with delight.  
Meanwhile, Crowley very simply had no idea what to do.  
He was pretty sure he'd been hopelessly in love with this angel for 6000 years and suddenly wasn't sure if he could bare it a second more.  
But what if he was misunderstanding? Perhaps Aziraphale had simply tried to learn the words to a song he liked and that was all? When it came to Aziraphale, Crowley knew that could very well be the case for the oblivious angel.  
"Hey boy where do you get it from  
Hey boy where did you go?  
I learned my passion in the good old fashioned school of loverboys  
Dining at the Ritz, we'll meet at nine precisely  
(One two three four five six seven eight nine o' clock)  
I will pay the bill, you taste the wine  
Driving back in style, in my saloon will do quite nicely  
Just take me back to yours that will be fine (come on and get it)"  
"Are you alright?" Aziraphale finally asked. He continued if nothing had happened,  
"You know, we really should dine at the Ritz again. They make an excellent-"  
"Are you being serious?" Crowley asked, his mind barely functioning. By this point, he was half-convinced that he had died without realizing and this was all a dream. Maybe he really HAD passed out and THIS was his dream.  
He had no idea how to know for sure.  
"Yes." Aziraphale gave a sharp but polite nod. "I'd love to dine there once more. It truely has such an excellent view."  
"No you-you absolute moron!" Crowley pulled away and let go of Aziraphale's hand. He suddenly felt unexplainably cold, but it did allow him to regain his composure and think.  
"You love me?"  
Aziraphale tilted his head and shrugged softly. He spoke as if the explanation for his actions was incredably simple.  
"You stopped time because I threatened not to talk to you ever again. And then we put each other's lives on the line by switching places... and then went to the Ritz. I assumed it was implied."  
Aziraphale's face momentarily turned troubled.  
"Am I wrong?"  
"What? No- I- Of course I love you! I just didn't realize YOU liked ME!" Crowley exclaimed just a little too loudly.  
Aziraphale scoffed as if it was obvious, "My dear! We've known each other for how long? Of course I love you!"  
The song finished playing out as they talked,  
"Ooh love, (there he goes again just like a good old-fashioned lover boy)  
Ooh loverboy  
What're you doin' tonight, hey boy  
Everything's all right  
Just hold on tight  
That's because I'm a good old-fashioned fashioned lover boy"  
"How could I not?" Aziraphale finished with disbelief. His face only further proved that his feelings were genuine and he was almost hurt that Crowley hadn't seemed to realize his affection.  
"You said we were on our own side," Aziraphale continued, "and I agreed. I thought that was like... you know."  
Crowley covered his face with his hands.  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"Oh dear!" Aziraphale said sharply.  
"What!" Crowley snapped in disbelief.  
But then he looked up to see what Aziraphale was looking at. Crowley spun around just in time to see a rather large brute hurrying up behind him.  
Aziraphale grabbed his hand and lead the way through the crowd of dancing couples.  
"Oh." Crowley commented.  
He quickly followed the angel's lead and together they ran deeper into the elegant building. Crowley did his best to miracle some inconveniences for their persuer and knocked down an entire rack of used dishes onto him.  
They made it down several halls before Aziraphale miracled the kitchen door open and they hurried through the crowded room of busy cooks and impatient waiters.  
"Pardon me!" Aziraphale said politely before immediately stealing a truffle of a small tower of tiny chocolates as he passed.  
"When were you going to tell me?" Crowley asked curiously as the angel bit into the delicious dessert.  
"I thought you knew!" Aziraphale pointedly reminded him before tossing the rest of the treat into his mouth.  
They eventually made it out the back of the building and burst out through a service door.  
They hurried away and hid themselves inside the large garden. They only slowed down once they were a reasonable distance down the winding maze and out of sight of anyone nearby, laughing as they did so.  
"Alright-" Crowley said as they caught their breaths, "I- I guess you're right-"  
Aziraphale gave a sharp, pleased nod at this.  
Crowley did his best not to be offended, "But next time you have strong feelings about me can you please just tell me?"  
The angel nodded with an embarrased blush, "I suppose that sounds fair. I truely thought it was obvious."  
"Not to me!" Crowley replied, exhausted.  
Aziraphale gave several small nods in understanding and puckered his lips in thought. After a moment, his eyes lit up again and he plucked a small white flower from a nearby plant.  
The angel then straightened himself up, and held out the flower to Crowley with a cheerful, confident smile,  
"Crowley, I love you. I may not have understood that feeling for a long time- but after everything we've been through together I can say with certainty that I do love you. I don't remember a time that I didn't love you and I'd rather like to continue to love you, if you'll allow me the honor."  
Crowley took the flower with a shakey hand. He immediately threw himself into Aziraphale and hugged him as tightly as he could.  
Aziraphale happily hugged back.  
"Yes, of course!" He said into Aziraphale's shoulder. He then picked up his head just enough go get the words out, very nearly in tears, "I love you too."  
Aziraphale chuckled softly, and momentarily closed his eyes with relief.  
"I'm very pleased to hear it."


End file.
